It's Not a Dream
by DemonPrinceAkashi
Summary: Kagami had a dream that he never would have anticipated and was nervous of Aomine on what he would do to him. Only to find out that his sudden presence in his room and the awaited 'moment' was not a dream after all. AoKaga, boyxboy, ONE-SHOT (smut.. I guess)


**A/N: A fanfic that I can finally post here… after such a very, very, very long time. I don't know if I'll continue my other old fic.. but it depends I guess..**

**I love the AoKaga pairing so much.. Ahomine (the character I roleplay) and my Bakagami (AkumaHolic on yt) started this idea as our RP one-shot, but we thought about making a collab fanfic.. though we had the long hiatus and she said that she may not be able to help anymore so I volunteered that I'll write the fanfic again with our RP idea as the baseline of the story.**

**We make a lot of AoKaga AMVs *~***

**ONE-SHOT: sex scene/light abusive language**

**Please bear with me too because I'm not a very good writer, hope you guys will like the fanfic ^^ ohh gawd.. I think I made them too OOC? (I got lazy in the end so I'm sorry for that ^^; I'll do better)**

* * *

"KUROKOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A high-pitched deep scream echoed the school grounds. Kagami Taiga panicked as he ran in full speed and approached a certain pan-faced short player. He hated it when things were always involved with someone named Aomine Daiki. Did he? But the hell with that, he was somehow a bit nervous of him too, for some reason.

Kuroko Tetsuya though, still didn't took a glance at a frightened Kagami Taiga, remained silent despite that Kagami's scream was very loud and infuriating to anyone would hear, but then no one was present to begin with anyway.

"Kuroko, Kuroko! I missed you, don't you ever leave me alone with Aomine!" Kagami cried at the top of his lungs and he kept on shaking Kuroko's small build. "He did some weird things to me!"

"Really?"

It didn't take 10 seconds for Kagami to become instantly horrified. The voice he heard was way too low and way too deep for Kuroko's voice. The voice was too sexy to his ear he would probably melt him at any second. Kuroko Tetsuya turned around as his face gradually transformed into Aomine Daiki. Kagami didn't like this literally but he was blushing so much and he was confused about that. His wishes about getting rid of him were not working after all. He cleared his throat at the sight of the absurdity he was facing then he felt completely uncomfortable after Aomine gave him a lustful smirk. He pinned Kagami on the wall really hard. Kagami moaned a little, hurting his head which hit the wall.

"Don't say such mean things Taiga.. I know you enjoyed it.. and now come here…"

Kagami's head was about to explode to everything that was happening to him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The sun reflected on the windows of the room and Kagami may have impaired his eyes if he looked at the ultraviolet light too much.

He was lying in the bed. Pillows were under his head and the blanket covered his lower body.

"It was just a dream. I'm still on my bed… and no Aomine."

He sighed in relief, good thing that it was just a dream. He did not know what to do if that unpleasant dream he had just now would haunt his vision as if it would turn to reality.

Or was that what he just hoped so? Because when he turned to his left side somehow there was something disturbing in his vision as he saw a figure, and it was definitely someone.

The said dream he identified was really turning to reality.

It's not a dream.

Because Aomine Daiki was actually staring towards Kagami the whole time, in his room, Kagami Taiga's room.

"What are you blabbering about? Lay down again; otherwise I'll take you down."

_WHAAAAT…..?_

Aomine was sitting at the left side of the bed. Kagami's eyes were at the right side the first thing he woke up so he wasn't able to notice him immediately. Kagami suddenly startled with eyes sharp and narrowed at Aomine's presence. He tried blinking his eyes a few, but to no avail. It was really Aomine who was remained in his position and was interestingly staring at him. Where the hell did he came from and what was he doing here at the first place?

_Do I have to sleep again to avoid the situation? Or just escape this damn room…shit..why with him..wait? Did something happen to us?_

Kagami turned pale.

_HELL NO! _

Kagami desperately wanted to ask him a question about this awkward situation angrily but he ended up clearing his throat once again like that from his dream. Almost the same reactions like from that dream Kagami was actually giving to Aomine. Kagami was shocked, again horrified, but also kept blushing and nervous for some reason.

He panicked, screamed in his thoughts that _This is not happening!_. He repeated the thought several times to fill his head so that there would be no room for everything involving Aomine. He then shook his head, closed his eyes in seconds, and opened them again. Shit. He was still here. Now he can't even think straight anymore.

On the other hand, Aomine couldn't help but got amused by Kagami's reactions. He kept quiet and at the same time enjoyed Kagami turned unusually cute at his own sight. He fucking loved his burning and troubled face.

Kagami can't just accept this, still thinking that it's just a dream. It doesn't matter if he was being too stupid. He just needed to get away from the tanned-boy's face. So he stood and walked out on the door to outside the room despite Aomine told him not to. Of course, Kagami was playing deaf as if Aomine didn't exist.

_I feel like going out in a while. Right. I think I'm only seeing things…_

Something grabbed Kagami's slightly shivering hand. Not just something, it was Aomine's hand. Aomine was trying to stop him from going out. His amused expression turned to a little bit pissed off.

"What's wrong with you? Baka! Are you really that dumb?"

"Tch!" Finally Kagami released his irritated side, that cute expression Aomine thought was gone. He slapped off Aomine's hand from holding his wrist. He was not pissed off because Aomine stopped him, but because of what he had just said.

Aomine scratched his head.

"You were drunk for fuck's sake last night! Have you forgotten?"

Kagami stopped for a moment to think about what Aomine asked him.

_I was drunk last night?_

Kagami recalled an event when Kise Ryota invited him with Aomine and Kuroko on a hang-out. Somehow, he really had a hang-over after drinking too many bottles of liquor, and Aomine brought him home that night. His expression turned paler than before, but stopped him midway when a certain thought popped his mind. "How did you know that I lived here?"

Aomine sighed. "Tetsu told me you lived here, and shouldn't you be thanking me for helping you out? You're really horrible you know?"

Kagami snapped at that especially the last sentence Aomine stated, instantly he grabbed Aomine's shirt.

"Huh? What's me of being horrible?! And I never asked your help at the first place. You-"

Taken by surprise, Kagami's mouth was shut by Aomine's kiss. It was a direct kiss, they didn't move an inch until Kagami did so because it was nearly like in Kagami's dream that didn't continue. "Mhhh…ngggh..s-stop.." He struggled from the grip, Aomine was not letting go, even trying to deepen the kiss.

_I can't believe this…Aomine,… he's…_

He felt weaker because of the sensation Aomine was giving him. If he won't be able to hold out his self-control, the red-haired player would end up surrendering in his arms.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Kagami's face was red like his hair and was panting really hard.

"That's what you did to me when you're drunk, you know… I'm just returning the favor."

Kagami didn't exactly get what Aomine meant by _returning the favor_, maybe he did and was actually just wanted to blame Aomine for making such a mess on his morning like that, when he had to feel very pissed yet nervous plus that dream he had before that too, it's all because of Aomine Daiki. Truthfully, what Kagami really wanted to question was himself on what he did to Aomine last night when he was drunk. He can barely remember. Also, Kagami had not noticed how he and Aomine's lips were inches near again as he could feel Aomine's hot breathing.

"Taiga…"

This is bad. Aomine started calling Kagami by his first name with a bit husky voice. He also called him that on his dream too, but this one was for real. Kagami knew he blushed harder as response to that sexy voice of Aomine's. On the other hand, the tanned boy really loved what Kagami's expression was showing, as if it was his once in a lifetime chance to witness such a vulnerable Kagami. It was amusingly cute in his own kind. Knowing their current relationship mainly as rivals and partly as either friends or someone they just used to get pissed at, Aomine can't think of a right word for it but he sure knew that he was becoming one step closer to Kagami as not just a friend or a rival.

"….."

Aomine never spoke another word as he went on to give Kagami another kiss, this time trying to open Kagami's wet mouth using his languid tongue, seeking for entrance. Kagami hesitated at first but he gradually allowed the tanned boy to explore and lick further every edge of his mouth inside.

The sensation was totally awkward but there was a tinge of unexplained pleasure from that and it gave spark to Kagami every bit.

He clutched his fist on Aomine's shirt as he had a hard time behaving on what was supposed to be enacted during the moment they are having right now. Then again, he did not get why his body easily reacted to the other teen and he wasn't aware that he was moaning bit by bit, releasing such a voice almost like a whimper that for sure Aomine really loved to hear.

After a few licks of Kagami's entrance, Aomine took by surprise when Kagami started kissing back. His eyes narrowed slightly, after that he let him anyway as he deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss again for another breather.

"A-Ao..mine…." Kagami tried to spoke. It was a bit cracked but he still continued to speak his thoughts. However, instead of saying anything other than his surname, he moaned at the pain he felt at his neck for Aomine bit him there hard, leaving a bite mark. Aomine continued his desires, sank his teeth, taste the flesh, and take everything on Kagami . _Everything_. Since that returned kiss, Aomine doubted he would be able to retain his self-control. After all, why not miss a chance when the other teen seemed to be inviting for unexpected situations like sex, right?

So Aomine continued kissing Kagami and pushed him back on his bed. Kagami hissed a bit but can't help blushing at the sight of Aomine. He was a bit nervous because Aomine straight-looked in his eyes like he was his prey, ready to be eaten. Then Aomine leaned down and a forceful lips this time landed Kagami's own. He had to get used to the kiss so he wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders.

The kiss turned deeper and more passionate than before as Aomine started unbuttoning Kagami's shirt gradually as the red-head felt shivers down his spine. Aomine roamed his hands, feeling the well-formed physic of Kagami.

Those muscles where almost similar to his own, but still he didn't find anything interesting on his own body. If he did, then he must have just jerked off his own. So maybe that's what made Kagami's body unique for him, and he wanted it too. As soon as he reached the hard pink-nipples on Kagami's body, he pinched one using his hand as Kagami groaned.

Then Aomine licked the other nipple, wetted it with his tongue and sucked it hard and he did vice-versa. Kagami's mind was overly slow to think anymore, he was letting nature slide for now as he unconsciously allowed Aomine to do what he wants.

"Ngghh…" Aomine went to his neck again to lick it, languidly and playfully.

His tongue went all the way to explore Kagami's body, starting from his neck, his throat, his collar bone down to his upper body, his shoulders, those arousing nipples and sexy abs on his chest. These thoughts filled him with lust but with love too.

Though he thought again about last night, the night when Kagami was drunk. He was reeked of alcohol when he touched his body on the same places. Aomine thought that the current foreplay they have was way better than last night.

He would do Kagami while he was in his conscious state, when he was not manipulated by the alcohol. The liquor though, played a good part on the situation, because at some point Kagami's true feelings were triggered by it, and Aomine was able to discover a very important thing that he could never forget his whole life.

The tanned boy can tell somehow, he was not mistaken that by biggest possibilities, Kagami would return his feelings for him. Kagami would have liked him. If that happened for sure, Aomine would be the happiest person in the world. He truly hoped for that to happen although it was not literally obvious to his reactions.

As soon as he reached the lower part, he touched the top of Kagami's bottom between his thighs that seemed to be quite hard. Aomine smirked at that. Kagami was embarrassed at the tanned boy's response as he had the slightest idea on what Aomine would do next. "You're hard now, Kagami." Kagami was not deaf enough to hear a soft low voice. He was also affected by that so he blushed again.

"D-don't say that, idiot!" Kagami had to clutch on Aomine's deep blue hair when he started to unbuckle his belt and zipped his pants open then licked Kagami's hard member underneath his brief. Kagami moaned. "This was one of the things you did to me last night."

For sure Kagami flushed from that comment because he had never thought about doing such a thing. "T-there's no way I did that!"

Aomine stopped and he went back facing Kagami's red face. Kagami thought the tanned boy would not touch him _there_ but when his mouth was taken again by him he flinched when he felt his hands went inside the brief, took off his hard wet cock.

Kagami noticed Aomine went lower until he was faced with his hard member. _You're gonna do it?!_

Kagami mentally screamed as Aomine was really serious about sucking his member into his mouth. He gaped at the moment when Aomine took him slowly. He licked the tip of the member gently then slowly took him whole. Kagami could feel his hot mouth and tongue suck him hard.

Aomine gave him a skilled blowjob by moving his head up and down so that he could feel his mouth slide on his member pleasurably. He went faster on his rhythm and he felt such bliss. He didn't want to stop his moment. As he finally released from Kagami's member with mouth covered by some precum, Kagami covered his mouth, his eyebrows knitted with hazy eyes and his face looked absolutely adorable.

Aomine smiled at the sight then his face turned to slight frown as he shifted his position on the edge on the bed as he sat down and leaned. He lifted Kagami to sit on his thighs and Aomine looked in his eyes again but this time, he was showing some kind of emotion that made Kagami's heart skipped a beat. Unbuckled his pants, Aomine grabbed Kagami's right hand and lead it to touch the tanned-boy's hardened member.

"Taiga.." he called him again, like that. Kagami's heart felt like melting. "Touch me..."

Kagami gulped but in the end he proceeded to hold Aomine's member, rubbing it. He realized how big Aomine was then he blushed at the thought. He could hear Aomine, who moaned this time out of his touch. He seemed to really loved what the red-haired boy was doing to him.

In a while Aomine commanded Kagami gently to rub theirs together as soon as they spilled each other their cums. Kagami was panting really hard as he leaned to Aomine's neck. Aomine licked Kagami's neck again and gently kissed Kagami's bitten mark.

"…love you"

Kagami barely heard the whisper of Aomine in his ear but he did felt embarrassed, it was his unconscious reaction. He felt like Aomine treated him like his precious treasure.

Aomine rubbed their cocks again in a slower manner and took Kagami's lips again passionately and he held his cheeks.

They continued kissing and touching each other even to the point of doing the '69' position. Kagami didn't get that at first but he did as soon as Aomine initiated it and demonstrated. Just every feeling he got in all of this was so strange but at some unknown reason that he liked it. Kagami liked how Aomine handled him in sex since Kagami knew he was purely virgin. He also liked the way Aomine made him feel the bliss of pain and pleasure his body was instinctively asking. He was not a masochist but he just loved to be tortured by Aomine's way of doing it.

"Haaah…" Kagami moaned.

Aomine used his hand, teasing Kagami's entrance below to finally prepare to enter him. He grabbed a lube on the desk near the bed and used it to make the entering of his hand with ease looking wet and sloppy. Kagami slightly winced for pain but he thought it would hurt more later, if Aomine will enter him especially that the red-haired boy already knew how _big_ he was.

"Aomine…"

The tanned-boy was staring daringly at Kagami's eyes.

"Call me Daiki."

Kagami then hid his face on Aomine's neck while Aomine continued to press his fingers inside Kagami, adding 2 more fingers. Kagami cried in pleasure as he was slowly tearing.

"ahhh,… …"

Kagami's voice became weaker and slightly sounding like a girl. "Please… more.."

_More… Daiki, break me… I want you inside me now_

Finally, Kagami finally surrendered his heart to Aomine as he said something. Maybe, he just thought that Kagami loved him. '_He loved him'._ Aomine can't help his heart beat as fast as it could, it kinda gave him the slight anxiety because he might break Kagami. Even so, Aomine cared for him as he loved him above anything else in this world. With Kagami's sudden submission, that made him thought that he was not wrong about Kagami's true feelings towards him. He loved Aomine back. Just from the thought of it made him so damn happy.

Then soon he reached the spot inside Kagami. He heard Kagami's voice and he wanted to make sure because he liked how it sounds.

"Daiki… Please…"  
Aomine wasn't hearing just things; Kagami finally said his first name and it seemed that Kagami was begging Aomine to take him on. The tanned-boy didn't hesitate to continue shower his love for him.

"I'll put it in."

Kagami whimpered a bit when Aomine's tip made contact to his entrance as he slowly pushed it inside. Since Aomine knew Kagami was a virgin and didn't have the slightest idea about doing sex, even Kagami was a guy, he would wanted to still be gentle to him, treating him like his only precious treasure.

"Ahhhh.."

Aomine started as he moved in and out and Kagami moaned from every time his cock would hit his sweet spot. Ironically with all the pain then changed to pleasure, Kagami was enjoying the sensation and so as Aomine.

"Daiki,,…Ahh…. Daiki! More…"

Aomine picked up the pace as he goes faster. Kagami's eyes were already tearing from pain and pleasure and he grabbed him to a wet kiss and their hands entwined. Aomine kissed him back too. Then again, he liked this sex better than the time Kagami was drunk because this time they both do it fairly. Aomine didn't want to take advantage of Kagami. He wanted to let Kagami know that he cared for him. The way he intensely stared at Kagami all throughout the time was not lust but it was genuine love. He loved Kagami so much.

The pleasure began to subside after the climax of their wonderful sex as they had the orgasm. Aomine's white seed spilled inside Kagami and Aomine collapsed on top of him. Kagami brushed the blue hair of Aomine caressingly and unknown to the tanned-boy that Kagami just left a kiss on his forehead as he hugged him tenderly. They drifted off to sleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Kagami Taiga may not admit it to himself but he did realize one thing; he really loved Aomine Daiki. Everything that happened to him with Aomine, the sex, the_ love_ that he showed him was reality. He dreamed of Aomine as something terrible probably the reason may be because he secretly admired the tanned boy in his mind and he denied that fact himself. His nervousness came from that. That time when he was completely intoxicated after the hang-out with Kise and Kuroko may have also helped him to reveal his true feelings towards him. He still couldn't remember the full details on what he exactly did to seduce Aomine that night but he brushed off the thought. At least Kagami discovered the good side of Aomine's personality.

Kagami Taiga stayed with Aomine Daiki the whole day on bed and they didn't go out the apartment. Kagami smiled at the sight of a looking innocent blue-haired sleeping figure. After remembering something out from their making love, he bent down on Aomine's ears and whispered embarrassingly yet truthfully.

"I love you too…"


End file.
